Goar
Son Goar is a descendant of the Saiyan Son Goku via his second son Goten. He is the main character in Dragon ball HSN Appearance As a 13 year old, Goar resembles the 15 year old Goku, and also wears his own outfit. He is also the same size as a normal kid. Personality Son Goar is a somewhat naive child, resembling Goku. However he also has some traits of Goten and even Gohan in him. Many people he meet in the beggining in the series shape his persepictive, such as Shan telling him killing is okay, or Bultra pushing him to be the best. Goar also has a huge love for food, stronger then a average saiyan, but thus, more consuqences if he does not eat. Abilities So far, his true strength is unknown, but he was able to defeat Bultra, a child with a power level of 6,000, however Bultra was hungry, and was not at full power. He has shown enough power to run at a distance of 8 hours carrying a Huge boulder and still have enough stamina to do one handed push ups, all in the same day with no breaks. He can also defeat many great martial artists and adult Saiyan warriors, defeating a Human martial arts master with ease. His full speed is 4.1 milliseconds, which does strain himself using it though. He can also sense KI, using it to fight Shan when he blinded him. *Kamehameha: He can use the Kamehameha, typical of a Son. His Kamehameha was shown to be as strong as a Tri beam. *Kaio ken: It is a move that makes the user explode with power, but it gives one difficulty to use it. *Afterimage: It is a favorite of Goars (Who can run easily faster then a second) where he makes 'images' of himself to trick enemy's. Jungle series Goar uses a set of moves, where he employs his maximum speed, to trick the enemy and take them down. *Rumble jungle: When Goar flys in the air, kicked the air, hits the floor, rolls, hits the opponents legs, grabs the legs, throws them, and kicks them back. At full speed, this can be done in 4.1 milliseconds. *Jungle rush: He walks at a 'normal rate' (which is actually his full speed) making 10 afterimages, and then rushing the opponent, taking the place of each one, so even a KI sensing expert would get confused. Trivia * Goar is confused by daily society's technology, just like Goku was at the start of Dragon Ball. * Goar is a lot stronger than Goku (at age 13) was because his parents gave him training methods of running from dinosaurs, lifting a giant truck carrying boulders up a huge mountain, and one handed martial arts fighting with his father (Though his father held back considerably). * Goar's original name was going to be 'Gora'. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sayian Category:Canon Respecting Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who are created by Nobody700 Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hybrids